1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The present invention relates to electrical connector brackets and more particularly to a method and apparatus for initially aligning and maintaining alignment of contact points in a connector assembly.
2. Background Art
With respect to the F18 advance mission controller (AMC) program, there is a versa module European (VMB) module, image processor module_advanced multipurpose display (IPM_AMPD), installed in the processor chassis. FIG. 1 shows an exploded view of a module using a prior art connection scheme, which consists of an image processor circuit card assembly (IPM CCA) 100, advanced multi-purpose display card assembly (AMPD CCA) 101, frame/heatsink 102, P1 connector 103, P2 connector 104, and P0 connector assembly 105. P1 connector 103 is located in the lower right corner and P2 connector 104 is located in the lower left corner of a Versa Module Europe (VME) base board printed wiring board (PWB) on the component side view as shown in FIG. 1. P0 connector assembly 105 is located in the center of the PWB and mounts between the P1 103 and P2 104 connectors. In this particular embodiment, both P1 connector 103 and P2 connector 104 are IEC 603-2 connectors. P0 connector assembly 105 is Euro card Center DIN 41612 Plug Connector. These are International Electrotechnical Commission (IEC) and Deutsches Insitut fur Normung (DIN) standards, that are well known in the art. Interface between module and motherboard occurs through the P0 105, P1 103 and P2 104 connectors.
Mounted on the AMPD mezzanine card 101 are two 75 xcexa9 coax cable assemblies 110. The right angle printed circuit board (PCB) terminations 106 are mounted to mezzanine card 101. The 75 xcexa9 female contacts 114 are mounted to P0 connector 105. The vertical positioning of the 75 xcexa9 female contact 114 must be maintained for adequate contact registration with the 75 xcexa9 male contacts of the motherboard. The mounting of the cable assemblies to the mezzanine PWB 101 and P0 connector 105 creates a ninety degree (90xc2x0) angle 118 making it difficult to control this position. Cable ties 119 are normally used to keep the cables in place and maintain the proper angle.
The problem occurs during the assembly of the IPM_AMPD VME module. The ninety-degree (90xc2x0) angles 118 are created during assembly make it impossible to control vertical positioning. Damage to both female 114 and male contacts occur during engagement if adequate vertical positioning is not maintained.
The present method for positioning a connector is to visually line up the female connector end to the male connector end and hope the alignment is correct. The present invention is a tool for providing adequate alignment, maintaining the alignment and also for providing support for necessary bends in the cable.
The present invention discloses a solution to applications with alignment and tolerance stack-up issues with connectors. The preferred bracket for holding and aligning at least one connector to an adjoining at least one mating connector comprises structure for affixing the bracket to an adjoining at least one mating connector and a connector holder affixed to the bracket for holding the at least one connector in alignment to the adjoining at least one mating connector. The preferred structure for affixing comprises at least one snapping pin and at least one alignment pin, the at least one snapping pin and the at least one alignment pin corresponding to unused apertures in the at least one mating connector. The preferred at least one snapping pin comprises a pin substantially the same configuration as the unused aperture and further comprising a slot and a ridge. The preferred at least one alignment pin comprises a configuration substantially similar to the unused aperture. The preferred at least one snapping pin and at least one alignment pin comprise tapered edges. The preferred bracket comprises a non-conducting material. The at least one adjoining connector can comprise a P0 connector shell. The at least one connector and the at least one mating connector can comprise at least one coax cable connector pair. The at least one connector and the at least one mating connector can also comprise at least one ribbon cable connector pair. The bracket can further comprise at least one stepped edge disposed on the bracket for aligning the bracket to the at least one adjoining connector.
The preferred method of aligning a connector with a mating connector comprises the steps of providing a bracket, affixing the connector to the bracket and snapping bracket pins into at least one unused aperture in a mating connector and simultaneously mating the connector to the mating connector. The step of affixing preferably comprises affixing the connector to a connector holder. The step of snapping preferably comprises snapping at least one snapping pin and at least one alignment pin.
A primary object of the present invention is to eliminate stack up issues.
Another object of the present invention is to ensure adequate registration between female and male contacts.
Yet another object of the present invention is to relieve stresses on solder joints.
A primary advantage of the present invention is that it mounts directly to the P0 connector eliminating the tolerance stack-up encountered in the prior art methods of connector alignment.
Another advantage of the present invention is that contact orientation is maintained even after disengaging the connection, thus eliminating the need to realign the contacts when making a new connection.
Yet another advantage of the present invention is that the solder joints from the coax cable to the mezzanine board are undisturbed during engagement or disengagement of the P0 connector to the motherboard.
Other objects, advantages and novel features, and further scope of applicability of the present invention will be set forth in part in the detailed description to follow, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.